What I Can't Forget
by deleteddddddddddddd
Summary: This here is the sequel to Summer to Remember. Clare and Alli return from their summer trip of a lifetime. Will the hardships of keeping a relationship get to them? Disclaimer:I do not own Degrassi
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

**This is the sequel to Summer to Remember, and if you haven't read it, PLEASE read it and we'll love you for a long time. Yes, I said WE. **

***trumpets***

**Emily-Danielle-123, DralliForeverr, and DegrassiGirlie present to you:**

**Chapter 1**

**Clare's POV**

"What am I going to say when I leave? What is he going to say?" I pondered as the thoughts of him came rushing to my mind. I'm going to miss him so much! I can't just move to Miami though, that'd be crazy. We have to go back to school next week, and I'm sad to say that our vacation is over. Finished. All of Eli will just be sweet memories, memories of me tousling his hair when we kissed, staring into his olive eyes while we talked... I can't imagine life without Eli; without his heart-warming jokes and his crooked smirk. I just want one more day with Elijah Goldsworthy. I imagine it now, us walking on the shore at sunset holding hands he calls me beautiful, looks into my eyes leans in and…..

"CLARE! Don't just sit there and pout, PACK! Alli shouted frantically. She noticed the look on my face and sat beside me.

"Look, I know how you feel right now. I'm gonna miss Drew, a lot. I know it's going to be hard at Degrassi without him, I don't imagine anyone else for me but him. It'll get better though, Clare-Bear." Alli tells me. I get up, and get to packing like Alli said.

**Eli's POV**

"Hey, man I don't think I can do this." I say to Drew. "I can't lie to her like that."

"Just be smooth about it. Be suave and I'm telling you there isn't anything to worry about." Drew reassures me.

"Dude, you have that Torres Charm, I got-"

"You've got the Gold, Goldsworthy. Just don't worry. Just make sure that goodbye kiss is the best she's ever had. You know what I'm saying." Drew wriggles his eyebrows creepily.

"Man you're freaking me out, stop." I said.

"But I don't wanna.." He continues. I walk away. Man, it's going to be easy leaving her, but the amount of time we have departed will just ruin my mind. I've got the gold, I've got the gold. I do. I have Clare. She's my gold.

**Alli's POV**

Drew is... my world. The sun to my shine, the macaroni to my cheese, and the yin to my yang. I know I'm super cheesy. Cheesier than Kraft Mac N' Cheese. But, the harder I try to forget him, the more I remember about our first kiss, the day at the beach, our tickling fights. Our "I love you's". Every moment with him is amazing. He sends fireworks through my heart and I can't feel my body. The one thing I can focus on is packing. Heels- check. Skirts- check. Bikinis- check. Shirts- check. Earrings- check. Jeans- check. Plane tickets- check. I sigh deeply as I zip my luggage shut.

"Alls, just remember what you told me." Clare says. I can always count on her. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't around. I looked at the time, our flight is at 4:30. We need to get to the airport soon. I call Drew.

"Hey, are you on your way here?"

"Yeah. See you there." Drew said flatly.

******Time Passes*******

**Drew's POV**

I'm just ready to get this over with. I'm not good with goodbyes or separation. I love Alli but I just don't want to say goodbye. It's easy with other girls but Alli's no other girl. Well, here goes nothing.

*Ding Dong*

Alli swings open the door with a longing, anxious expression. I hug her deeply. She responds back eagerly.

"Hey, can I get through?" Eli commands. We've blocked the doorway hugging. We separate and then Clare runs to Eli like in the movies with the slo-mo's. I don't care, all I know is that the goodbye better be quick, but meaningful. We all hop in the car. I squeeze Alli's hand and Clare rests her head on Eli's shoulder. It was a comfortable silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**No POV**

At the airport, the girls are in the departure gate when the steward says "All passengers for Gate 12 may get on the plane. All passengers for Gate 12 may get on the plane."

Clare stomach does flip flops as she approaches Eli.

"Eli, I want you to know that you opened my eyes for a brand new experience. Before you I was a scared to do anything. You are my courage, and the best thing I ever had." Clare says.

"Clare, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love you and your adorable personality and I can't imagine my life without you."

Eli cups her face in his hands and presses his lips onto Clare's sweet, soft lips and their lips move in perfect motion together. They finally break away out of breath. Eli whispers "I love you." And watches Clare leave with tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"A-Alli—"Drew began but he was interrupted by Alli's lips on his. His tongue licked off every bit of her cherry lip gloss as they struggled for dominance over the kiss tongues intertwined. The steward yelled, "IF YOU NEED A ROOM THERE ARE HOTEL PACKAGEs!"

"Uh, I have to go." Alli said through ragged breathing.

"Wait, what I was going to say was that you were the first girl I ever loved. Goodbye, Alli."

"Bye, Drew." Alli said sniffling. She boarded the plane reluctantly hand in hand with Clare.

**Well, there's the pilot to What I Can't Forget: the sequel to Summer to Remember. **


	2. Surprises,Plane Rides, and Tears, Oh My!

**Hey guys! We updated the chapter! We'd like to thank reviewers, JJB88, MissBroken59, and werewolf lover8! Also thank you DralliForeverrr and Emily-Danielle123 for your amazing writing talents!**

**Surprises, Plane Rides, and Tears, Oh My!**

Alli and Clare got onto the plane, and took their seats. Alli tried not to think of how she's going to be away from Drew for such a long time. A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She had to be strong, for herself and Clare. She tried to think of how it will be like once she goes back to Canada and Degrassi. She smiled thinking of all her friends: Jenna, KC, Dave and most of all her and Clare's best friend Adam. (Drew and Adam are not related).

Alli heard a sniffle and turned towards Clare, who was thinking the same. She held the girl's hand and tried to comfort her. It was going to be a long plane ride.

**The Boys' House**

"Their faces are going to be priceless!" said Drew chuckling. Eli laughed also, taking a soda out of the fridge, and passing one to Drew. They were currently talking about their plan to surprise the girls at school. They both sat on the couch, and started watching TV. Drew sighed, without the girls here it was seriously boring. He missed both girls especially Alli. The way she giggled while he tickled her, the way they snuggled up while watching movies, but he mostly missed her lips on his and holding her in her arms. Eli sighed too he missed his sweet Clare. Her enticing blue eyes, her soft ivory skin and how it blushes after they kiss. How stubborn she was. He couldn't wait to see her.

**Canada; After the Plane Ride**

Alli received a text message from Sav saying:

**Hey! I'm outside -Big Bro Bhandari**

One thing Alli did miss at Miami was her goofy brother. The girls rolled their luggage to the truck, and Sav helped them put it into the trunk. Alli sat in the passenger seat, while Clare sat in the backseat. The car ride wasn't long, and it was silent until Sav spoke up.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"It was fun." the girls said. We arrived at the house and Sav went on his phone before unlocking the doors and getting out. Sav took a while unlocking the door, as if he forgot which key to use. This is weird because they're usually in the house in less than five seconds! They walked into the house and everything was dark. Alli flipped the light switch and everyone yelled

SURPRISE!

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter! You see that big blue button? This is the part where you press it!**


	3. Surprise,Surprise

Hey guys! I just want to thank you all for the reviews we got. They really inspire DegrassiGirlie, DralliForeverrr and I, (Emily-Danielle-123), to write more! Keep the good reviews coming! (:

Surprise, Surprise

Alli s POV

Everyone was there! Adam, KC, Jenna, Dave, Jake, Katie, Fiona, Imogen... EVERYONE. Even the two new twins who apparently are going to Degrassi when school starts. They just moved in down the block; though I didn t get their names. There was even a big banner that read, WELCOME HOME, GIRLS! It was amazing!

Guys! I can t believe you through a surprise welcome-home party for us! Clare exclaimed, getting emotional. Typical Clare, I thought.

Well, we all missed you and I m sure you missed us, so we thought we d throw this surprise party for you so you could see all of us at once! Adam exclaimed.

Well, thank you guys, this party is awesome. Clare said.

Nuh-uh! I denied. Everyone turned their heads to me, questioning me with their eyes. The party don t start til I walk in! I exclaimed, walking over to the boom-box and turning the volume as high as it would go, blasting Katy Perry through the speakers. Everyone laughed, and then I exclaimed, Now everyone, get to partying! Everyone yelled in excitement, and the party started. We all had a blast!

Except for Clare, half of the time. I think she went into the kitchen to talk with Eli over the phone for half the party. I swear, sometimes she s pathetic. The polite thing to do is text Eli the whole party, but dance and have a good time in between the texts like I did with Drew. At least have manners!

Clare s POV

The week had passed by agonizingly slow, but so fast at the same time. I missed Eli, and I just wanted to be in his arms again, but I didn t want to go to school. Those were my feelings all week long. Sadness, depression, a tad of excitement because I m going to be back at school, and total exhaustion!

But now, here I stand at the front steps of Degrassi Community School, my arm linked with Alli and Adam standing beside her.

Well, grade eleven here we come. Alli said happily, dragging Adam and I through the doors.

This is going to be a long semester.

Alli s POV

A full week had passed by since school started, and niether Clare or I had recieved a text from Drew or Eli. We decided to not get too worried about it and try to move on until the summer, that way we could have a happy grade eleven.

Although it s not working out for either of us. Especially Clare. Every day, I hear her complaining. I just want to see Eli! She says. I miss Eli to much. Can t we go back to Miami and visit? She says. So I say, No Clare, we have lives here. I miss Drew, too, but we have to live our lives and be happy until summer when we see them again, okay? And she ll agree, and it goes like that every day. She s so annoying sometimes, but hey, I ve got to love her.

Alli, I miss Eli. I don t want to go to Algebra! She complained.

I know you miss Eli, but you ll see him soon... I trailed off, wanting to end the conversation. I reached inside my locker to get my books for class, and Clare decided to complain some more.

Really Alli, I miss him too much. She said. I blocked her out, or tried to. I miss him so much, I m seeing him everywhere we go! Right now, I m hallucinating that he s standing right over there at the main office with Drew getting his schedule...OH MY GOSH, HE S STANDING RIGHT THERE WITH DREW GETTING HIS SCHEDULE! She exclaimed.

Clare, get your head out of the clouds! He s in Miami, nowhere close to Toronto! I said.

But-! She tried, but I interrupted.

No buts! He s not over there. See? I said, turning to look that way. I was wrong. OH MY GOSH IT IS DREW AND ELI!

I TOLD YOU! She exclaimed, running towards them with me right behind her.

I can t believe he s right here. I thought

And now the chapter s over. Now, you re supposed to fangirl and foreshadow what s to come next chapter, then write your feelings in a review. So, go do that, wouldn t want to waste any time! :D


End file.
